Silver Hair and a Will of Insanity
by ShenYue
Summary: Just a bit of fun done in response to a challenge from Silver-Mouri^^ Yami B has gone nuts, read to find out what happens!
1. Crazy, crazy!

This was done in response to Silver-Mouri's little challenge at the end of her fic, Good Bye. I am doing this merely to see if I can write Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction not to say that I think that I am a better writer, her fics are very good. ^^ Anyway, enjoy and please review at the end!

Yami B did not get banished to the shadow realm in this fic!

//Blah// = Yami (either one)

/Blah/ = Hikari (either one) 

By the way, she never stated how exactly Yami Bakura was to go insane...

"Mwhahahah!" The silvery-haired boy's maniacal laughter echoed over the barren fields, evilly slanted eyes closed tightly, whilst his other, lighter half irritably shushed him by pressing one finger slightly to his lips.

"Do you want them to hear you?" He asked, his British lilt only adding to his amused anger.

"What does that matter to me?" The insane giggles had ceased, replaced by a low growl. Bakura shrugged, tossing his hair out of his eyes with a deft flick of his pale wrist.

"Just be silent." Deep brown eyes peered across the wide expanse of grass separating him from the other group of four, five if you counted the one hidden away in the safety of his Sennen puzzle...

Joey's head perked up at the eerie sound of something far off in the distance.

"Did you guys here dat?" He asked, his heavy accent slurring the words. "Sounded like a coyote or some'tin."

"Joey," the youngest of the group said, playfully batting the older on the shoulder, "there's no coyotes around here, not at the Duelist Kingdom."

"Are you sure Yuug'?"

//What a moron...//

/Yami, that's not very nice./

//...// Shrugging his thin shoulders Yuugi dismissed his silent partner with a wave of his hand. It was no business of his what Yami did in his spare time. He returned to the real world just in time to see Joey fall asleep and decided that it was time to do so as well...

"Ahhhhh! Coyotes!" Yuugi and his darkness both woke with a start to see Joey scurry halfway up a tree with Tristan and Tea close behind.

"What?!"

//What?!// Yami Yuugi's yell of protest at being awoken from his peaceful slumber was ignored by his hikari. Yuugi was too busy looking at the scene set before his stunning violet eyes. Bakura, or rather Yami Bakura, was running through their campsite with nothing but a pair of white silk boxers with little Big Bens and Towers of London them on screaming and yelling about the pink bunnies that were attacking his underwear. The British accent only helped to further the comical scene. He was followed by his panting hikari. The silver-haired teen stopped in front of Yuugi, leaning over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breathe.

"He won't go back into the Sennen Ring, I've tried everything." He fell backwards to the ground and ignored his yami who was now attempting to fly by flapping his arms and shouting "I am Osiris!" This, the continued shrieking and defilement of one of his gods, sent Yami Yuugi into a fury. He practically launched himself out of the Sennen Puzzle and attached his hands to Yami Bakura's neck.

"Why you little...ergh, I'll teach you to desecrate the sacred gods! By Ra, so help me, I will!" The crimson eyes blazed and Yuugi felt it was best not to interfere.

"Ever since that duel with your yami he's seemed a bit off..." Bakura stated, trying to bring the situation into light while watching the terrified trio climb out of their tree.

"I wasn't scared." Joey proclaimed loudly, sniggering at the spectacle the two yamis were making of themselves.

"What do you mean!?" Yelled Tristan, "you were the first one up that tree!"

"I was only tryin' ta make Tea feel better!"

"You were not Joey, don't make excuses and definitely don't bring me into this!"

"Bring you inta this!?" The blonde pointed a finger in Tea's face. "I didn't bring anyone inta this! You brought yerself inta this!" 

"Well, take this then!" Tea cried out, biting Joey's finger and making it bleed.

"Ow..." he sniffed waving his hand in the air and sending droplets of blood flying.

"Heh, heh, heh, Tea made you bleed..." Tristan giggled while Yuugi and Bakura sweat dropped, both turning their attention back to their respective yamis. Yami Bakura had somehow gotten out of the past pharaoh's death grip and was leading him around by the hand, much to the dismay of Yami Yuugi.

"To the bat cave Robin!" Yami Yuugi groaned and tried to free his hand but it was no use, stuck tight in the hand of his enemy it was. Yami Bakura hummed a few bars of the Batman theme and pretended to look around in earnest. "Cheese logs!" He shouted in fear, hiding behind his former foe.

"Cheese logs?" Yami Yuugi asked Yuugi-taichi. "What in the name of Isis is a cheese log?" 

"There! There they are! Run for your lives! They are coming! The end is upon us!" He threw his hands up in despair. 

"The cheese logs are coming!?" Shouted Joey and ran back up his tree. 

"Doom!" Moaned Bakura's supposedly evil darkness. "Doom, I tell you!" Suddenly Yami Bakura swooned and fell over in a dead faint. The group could only stare in confused anticipation, was he really unconscious or just lapsing into another mental fit?

How was it? Anyone want more? Please read and review. ^^


	2. Stealing Clothes Instead of Souls...

            I got so many reviews for a first chapter!  Arigatou minna-chan!  Here is the next installment!  Beware the boxers!

// Blah // = Any Yami

/ Blah / = any Hikari

NO SLASH BETWEEN ANYBODY!  

Disclaimer: I don not own anything…except for this hole in my pocket…?

            Tea slowly and carefully crept towards the unconscious yami ignoring the whimpers of protest from the form huddled in the tree and the irritable shakes of Yami Yuugi's hand as he tried to get the blood flowing again.

            "Is he dead?"  Yuugi asked, fearful for what wasn't the first time that night.

            "No, the fool is not dead Aibou, merely, um, sleeping."

            "Are you sure?"

            "Yes Yuugi," Tea confirmed, "he's still breathing…Bakura, do you think you can get him back in the ring now?"  The snowy head shook in a slow "no".

            "It doesn't work that way I'm afraid, he has to go back willingly and he can't very well do that if he's not conscious."  Everyone's heads dropped forward and Joey fell out of his tree in an ungraceful attempt to extract himself from the scratchy branches.

            Well, one t'ings fa sure, I ain't goin' back ta sleep wit him still out here."  

            "I'm with you man…" Tristan murmured with a yawn.  "We need someone to stay up and keep guard."  Everyone turned to look at Yami Yuugi.

            "Hey," he said warningly, "don't give me that look!"  He pointed one angry finger at Bakura.  "He's your yami, you watch him!"

            /Come on Yami, it won't hurt you to stay up for one night. /  Yuugi thought sleepily with a small smile gracing his lips.  /And besides, after that stunning Robin display I doubt anyone would be afraid with you standing watch. /  Yami Yuugi flushed a deep red as Yuugi's laughter drifted through his head.

            "Are you all right Yami Yuugi?"  Asked Bakura when he noticed his friend's darkness turn bright red.

            "Yeah…I'll keep watch for tonight…" Joey cheered and ran back to his tree deciding it was safer up there then anywhere else followed closely by Tristan and Tea, Yuugi stayed behind with Bakura to thank the seemingly generous yami.

            "Thanks Yami."  Yuugi sighed; wrapping his arms tightly around his "big brother" while Bakura said a polite appreciation as well.  Yami Yuugi watched with silent happiness as his hikari turned in for the night, maybe keeping watch wouldn't be so bad…and maybe the gods were doing the hula in grass skirts down in limbo with bowls of punch on their heads. 

            Yami Bakura woke to the sound of nothing, just the distracting white noise of the blood rushing through his ears.  The moon was spreading it's hoary light over the forest and he was filled with a feeling of well-being and mischief.  Slanted brown eyes peered around at their surroundings.  The only thing in sight other then the trees was none other then a sleeping Yami Yuugi: the perfect target.

            It occurred to Yami Yuugi that someone was approaching his perceived sleeping form.  It occurred to him that the person could only be the other yami.  It occurred to him that the insane Bakura was lifting something; the sounds of exertion were heavy in Yami Yuugi's ears.  He was about to "wake" up and stop the white haired menace but before he could a sharp crack to the head and nothing occurred to him anymore.

            "I see you're awake."  The calm words were laced with a hint of the insane high-pitched shrieking Yami Yuugi had heard earlier that night.  The darkness groaned, holding his injured head in his hands.

            "What do you want?"  He asked, irritable tone evident in the hissed words.

            "Just a duel!"  Yami Bakura yelled happily, holding out a card with a few distinct articles of clothing printed on the shiny surface.  Suddenly Yami Yuugi felt a chill.

            "Wah!"  He screamed, jumping to his feet and ignoring his injured skull.  "Wha…you stole my clothes!?"  He felt his neck and found that even his collar was gone.  All he had left was his boxers-thank the gods- but the mummy and hieroglyph printed purple silk was little protection from the biting wind he now felt cutting into his bare skin.

            "Yes!  And if you want them back you will have to beat me in a duel!"  He began dancing around wildly holding the card that held Yami Yuugi's important clothing.

            "Why me, Ra?"  Yami Yuugi mumbled quietly, voice rising with each word.  "Huh?  I've behaved, I've been good!"  He shouted, yelling at the moon with his arms spread wide.  "Why!?"  Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yami Bakura dancing closer holding the clothing card in front of him as if to ward the other yami away.

            "To the Shadow Realm!"  Yami Bakura shouted, snatching Yami Yuugi's arm and pulling him through the forest, farther and farther away from any help.

            "No!  You're too nuts to-"  His voice cut off as they made the transition, "get us…there?" The vexed yami sighed, hanging his arms in defeat.  "Fine, I accept."  Yuugi's deck appeared from nowhere and he set it on the playing field as Yami Bakura did the same.

            "Let's duel!"  They shouted in unison and the purple and black background seemed to absorb their words into its endless oblivion.

You guys still want more?  'Cause I'll write more!  ^^ Please review!


	3. Clothing can't attack you silly!

Well, this is turning out more popular then I expected...I'm glad the person I got the challenge from likes it! ^^ I guess this is chapter three...

"Da thick, dark mists swirled around da duelists, makin' even breathin' difficult-" Tea shoved Joey away from the computer and into the wall.

"Quit reading it out loud! You'll ruin it!" A quick rap on the head and Joey slinked away, mumbling about unfairness as the authoress continued typing halfway down the page.

The thick, dark mists swirled around the duelists, making even breathing difficult. A breeze from heaven knows where stirred their hair and ruffled their clothing, or rather lack of there of, in its cool current.

"Gods, it is cold!" Yami Yuugi called over to his rival at the other end of the triple-sized field. "Can I have my clothes back? Please? I'm freezing!" He screamed over the deafening noise of the silence. The near-naked yami couldn't take this much longer. As far as he could tell Yami Bakura was just standing there, doing nothing else, poised in what seemed to be an action pose. "Are you gonna start or what?" Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity and a half the other moved, his voice suddenly blaring over the field.

"I play, dramatic pause! Yami Yuugi's Clothes!" A giddy laugh followed soon after.

"Um, okay..." Yami Yuugi chuckled nervously laying down a trap card and the Dark Magician in attack mode. The purple clad spell caster materialized on the field, raising an eyebrow at his master's lack of clothing. "I play, aw, you see it!" Y. Yuugi finished quickly wanting to win, get it over with and regain his clothing.

"Say the rest!" Yami Bakura held his hips in his hands and he leaned back, tottering dangerously close to the edge. Yami Yuugi sighed.

"Fine, if it will get me out of here and away from this lunatic..." he mumbled softly, playing with the cards in his hand.

"I heard that!" Y. Bakura yelled, waving hello.

"...I play Dark Magician in attack mode." Y. Yuugi begrudgingly said.

"What?"

"I said, I play the Dark Magician in attack mode!"

"What?"

"Never mind!"

"What?"

"Just play!"

"Oh, okay!" Y. Yuugi shook his head, how he hated this. "Go, Yami Yuugi's Clothes!" Y. Yuugi watched in confusion as the Dark Magician's clothing vanished and appeared next to him leaving nothing but, you guessed it, boxers. Violet silk ones with little silver moons and stars. The Dark Magician looked down in horror and then around, making a grab for his armor but his hands passed right through it. Y. Yuugi would've laughed if it had been, oh, Joey's Flame Swordsman. Clutching his staff close, as if it too would be snatched away, the Dark Magician waited for the signal to attack. 

"Uh, in attacking my Dark Magician you activated my-"

"No I didn't! Clothes can't attack silly!"

"I don't think I'm the silly one here Bakura! But fine, I'll play by your rules!" He pointed across the field. "Dark Magic Attack!" The staff swung, pointing at the belts, buckles and blue in front of him. They burst into flames while Y. Yuugi watched with his jaw hitting the stand underneath him.

"You burned your clothes! You burned your clothes!" Y. Bakura chanted, dancing around in little circles.

"No..."

"Oh my, they're gone!" Bakura announced when the morning sunlight forced his eyes open.

"I can't reach Yami through my puzzle!" Yuugi announced after several minutes of silence as they all dropped from their safety spot.

"I can't get out a da tree!" Joey announced, his foot caught between two branches.

"Oh the humanity." Tea said sarcastically, throwing her hands up in mock anguish while Tristan laughed hysterically, pointing. 

"I'll help you, Joey." Yuugi said after a while of watching him dangle from one leg upside down.

"T'anks Yuug'. At least someone cares!" He shouted at Tristan and Tea forcing them into more gales of laughter.

"We must find them, who knows what my yami could do. He's not right in the head you know."

"I t'ink we noticed Bakura." Said Joey dryly, brushing the twigs and leaves off his jacket.

"I think they're in the shadow realm." Yuugi spoke up timidly. "Otherwise I would still be able to reach Yami through the link."

"I got it! They're in the shadow realm! Or else Yuugi would be able to reach Yami through the link!" Exclaimed Tristan while Tea shook her head as if to say "you think?". A look of enlightenment flickered across everyone's faces as they stood there, completely still.

"Dark Magician's clothes! Attack Dark Magician!" The spell caster's mouth opened in a silent 'no' as he was destroyed by his own apparel while Y. Yuugi's still hung open, staring at his burning attire. Yes, both the yamis were still in the same spot they were when we visited the others. Finally Y. Yuugi snapped out of whatever he was in and noticed that Bakura had no other cards.

"What happened to your other cards?" He cried across the field. 

"They all looked at me funny so I threw them away!" The mentally ill darkness shouted back as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. It was just the coincidental break Y. Yuugi needed and he grinned placing a card on the field, remembering to call out exactly what he was doing.

"I play Celtic Guardian, in attack mode!" Still smiling he pointed at his rival. "Attack the clothes!" He yelled watching with growing satisfaction as the card obeyed and destroyed the Dark Magician's clothing. But, he could almost here the wizard scream as his armor went up in smoke. "I've won! Can we get out of here now? My arms are numb!"

"Okay..."

"What? I didn't hear you?"

"I said okay!" Y. Bakura leapt down from his platform and ran the distance separating them in a matter of seconds. "Let's go then."

"What about-"

"We're back!" Yami Bakura announced to the group of kids still standing around with the look of enlightenment plastered on their faces.

"Aibou? Why are you standing there like that?" The freshman's yami waved a hand in front of his other half's blank violet eyes, watching as the young one snapped back to attention.

"Oh, what? Hey, you're back! Where'd you go?...and where are your clothes?"

"The shadow realm."

"Yeah, Tristan said that's probably where you went, your clothes?" The darkness held up a card with a pile of ashes in the center.

"That's a nice Pile of Ash card, but where are your clothes?" Y. Yuugi looked up to the heavens as if to ask 'why me' and then noticed that Bakura's Yami was no where to be found.

"Where'd he go!?" He shrieked, looking around in fear.

"Relax," Bakura said, smiling, "he was tired so I sent him back into the ring. I think he'll be fine tomorrow." Y. Yuugi visibly calmed down.

"Good..." he sighed and disappeared into his own Sennen item with a flash of blue light to hopefully find some fresh clothes in his soul room.

"I wonder what that was about?" Yuugi wondered out loud. The rest shrugged and the group of now five, seven if you counted the pair hidden away in the safety of their respective Sennen items, continued on their merry way searching the woods for some unsuspecting, not to mention easy, victims that Joey could beat in a duel.

How was that? I wasn't really sure how I should have ended it, I hope it turned out okay! ^^ Remember if you flame me leave me the reason why.


End file.
